Downfall of the Slayer
by spikey666
Summary: BA, End of season 2... After Angels death Buffy dissapears without a trace.. How do the scoobies cope with the new demon in town? Where does buffy go?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in these fics. Damn you Joss!!  
  
Authors note: Heylo out there!! Sorry its been ages since ive updated my other B/A fics but im stuck on them!! SO instead ive posted one that I wrote ages ago and just came up with a groovy idea for!! Review and let me know what you think so far and if I should continue. Thanks guys!  
  
Set: Beginning of fic is basically the fight between Buffy and Angelus at the end of Season 2. Mainly written from Buffy or Angel's point of view but I may slip a few others in at a later date. What if everything had happened differently? What if Buffy had never returned from LA, what if she just kept running away from the truth?? And when Angel returns, it is not Buffy that brings him back. All shall be revealed my friends, just continue R + R!!  
  
Here goes.  
  
Chap 1  
  
Bastard.  
  
I know I have to kill Angelus but it means losing Angel too. Fucking bastard for making me do this! I wish there was another way. I close my eyes; my back against the wall as I sit crouched, concentrating on staying alive.  
  
"Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends... No hope." He swings his sword sarcastically in front of me and I prepare for the inevitable.  
  
"Take all that away... and what's left?" I can feel his sniggering smile before me.  
  
Concentrate.  
  
Concentrate.  
  
Concentrate.  
  
I feel the sword slice through the air as he lunges towards me and using my lightening fast reflexes I catch the blade of the sword between the palms of my hands.  
  
"Me" I glare back up at him and smile, pushing the sword away from me so the hilt smacks him in the face, causing him to fall back in pain.  
  
And so the fight continues, back and fourth, each of us matching the other for strength, blow for blow.  
  
Until the end.  
  
There he is, on his knees before me, my sword held high above my head, every part of me aching not to do this; not to kill my love.  
  
But I know what I must do.  
  
Before I can move, his soul rushes through him like fire, and Angelus is no longer at my feet. Angel has returned.  
  
Pain slices through my body as I realise that Acathla is still opening despite the fact that Angelus has gone and has been replaced with Angel. My Angel.  
  
"Buffy? What's going on?" He looks up at me with those deep brown eyes and I know I can't tell him what I am about to do. I know I must do it fast before I lose the only strength left in me.  
  
And so I hug him, kiss him, whisper sweet nothings in his ear, reassuring him he is ok, and that I love him.  
  
"Close your eyes." I am a coward I know. I just can't look into his eyes knowing I am about to plunge a sword through his stomach.  
  
And he obeys like a true lover would.  
  
And how do I repay his trust?  
  
I kill him, and send him to hell.  
  
I watch as his figure disappears before my eyes, that beautiful vampire that was mine and only mine, gone forever. I will never see that face again.  
  
Never touch those lips again.  
  
And all because of one foolish night spent together on my 17th birthday. A night that will haunt me for the rest of my life.  
  
Darkness invades my senses, and all I can see is pain. A long journey of pain. How can I continue living now that my heart has gone?  
  
Imagine a beautiful summers day, full of life, full of joy. Now take away the sun and what are you left with? A blackened day full of pain and misery.  
  
Well that is what they have done. Taken away MY sun.  
  
My hands reach out to the lamppost on my left, something for me to hold on to, something to keep me standing. It's as if someone has taken the bones out of my legs and left them full of jelly.  
  
Slowly I slide down the lamppost, coming to rest at the base, my hands still gripping on for fear of falling backwards.  
  
God I hate love.  
  
It's the one thing that every human being wants and desires. Some would even kill for love. Ironic really, as love will be the destruction of human kind. Love causes the hate, the pain, the anger and the jealousy that each one of us experiences in their lifetime. It will be the downfall of mankind.  
  
And this is it.  
  
This is my downfall.  
  
The downfall of the slayer.  
  
*~* Please read and review!! *~* 


	2. Never Ending

Authors note:: No reviews?! Is it really that bad?! Ah well, here is chap 2, maybe it will change some peoples minds to have a little faith in me!!!!! Please review, cause if you don't you don't get no more!! I accept constructive criticism also!! Hehe, Anyways back to the fic..  
  
here goes.  
  
Chap 2  
  
I can't stay here.  
  
Memories swarm around every corner, wherever I go I seem to see something that reminds me of Angel.  
  
The bench we sat on only two weeks ago. The pathway we walked along, hand in hand. The gravestone that we leaned against, while on patrol. It all comes flooding back and causes more pain than it's worth.  
  
I pack my bag and leave. Not thinking about the consequences, not thinking about my friends or family. For once in my life I am going to do something for me, instead of the rest of the fucking world.  
  
A scribbled note, placed on my bed and I'm gone, taking the quickest route out of here, watching silently as I pass the sign that I thought I'd never see fade into the distance.  
  
NOW LEAVING SUNNYDALE come back soon!  
  
Tears appear in my eyes and quickly I sniff them away. No more tears, its too late for that now. I stare down at my hand and notice my ring has gone. That ring I had from him. The one that now lies dormant where Acathla sits silently.  
  
I shake my head defeated. If only. If only I had never met him. If only I had not agreed to sex. If only.  
  
I take a deep breath and lean my head against the window, allowing the coolness to seep into my hot skin. The glass is so cold against my skin. Just like he was.  
  
Quickly I move my head away. Am I doomed to feel this pain forever? Fucking looks like it.  
  
******  
  
I trudge along the street, searching half heartedly for a bed and breakfast or at least somewhere to crash. My eyes fall upon a small building to the left, a tiny battered sign in the window indicating that there are vacancies inside. This will have to do.  
  
A bell rings as I open the door and I stand patiently in the porch listening to the oncoming footsteps from the hall to my right.  
  
A large, bustley woman enters with a big smile on her face. "Well hello young lady, how may I help you?" She asks, her warm hand held out in greeting.  
  
I take it politely and smile in response. "Do you have a room?" I ask, coughing slightly.  
  
"Why yes dear. Please, come in and take a seat, you look exhausted." Okay I'm all for being polite and stuff but this woman is creepy!  
  
Cautiously I follow, trying to tell myself that she is probably just a normal person and that I shouldn't jump to conclusions about her.  
  
She sits me down and bumbles off to get a cup of tea, something I'd rather not have but it's really hard to say no when they ask so nicely. All I want to do is curl up in a bed and sleep away the past. Get rid of the thought of his beautiful brown eyes, and delicious smile. Get rid of the memory of my sword slicing though bone as it slides into my lover's chest.  
  
I physically flinch at the memory.  
  
A hot mug of tea is placed in my hands and I look up with glazed eyes. No more. There can't be any more.  
  
I learn the ladies name is Mrs Pick, and she has lived here with her husband and children for a number of years. Slowly I take a sip of the tea, and wonder again why I like the stuff. See what kind of effect Giles has on you?  
  
Before I know it she is asking questions. Where do you come from? Why are you here? How long will you stay?  
  
All questions that I can't answer. I can't tell her I'm running away from Sunnydale because I just murdered my boyfriend and don't ever intend returning.  
  
So quietly I shrug and rattle off a few lies. Names Anne. Came from Chicago to start a new life in L.A. Her brow furrows and I know she knows I'm lying. I wonder how many young girls my age she has had stay here before. Probably hundreds. Just I'm here for a different reason. I'm here for murder and running away from my destiny.  
  
Time to make excuses and retire.  
  
I ask about the room again and instantly she is up on her feet and leading me upstairs to a small room, with a single bed and wardrobe in. I smile kindly and thank the lady. It's about time I had some sleep.  
  
******  
  
Can't sleep. He haunts my dreams. Visiting me, talking to me, reminding me. I can't take the pain anymore. I just want it all to end.  
  
I turn over and stare at the small clock on the wall. 3AM, 3:05AM, 3:06AM. The clock ticks soothingly in the background reminding me that everything is still real. That time just looks like it has stopped, that it hasn't really.  
  
But hell it feels like it.  
  
I shut my eyes, willingly my body to sleep but instantly brown eyes and a slight smile appear before my lids and I am awake again, staring up at the bare ceiling.  
  
Is this what it's going to be like forever? Is this how I will live my life, day after day?  
  
******  
  
"B - B - But what if she never returns? I mean, what if she's dead, or - or she's lying half dead in a gutter somewhere and has no-one to help her?" Willow panics down the phone to Xander.  
  
"Will, she is the slayer. Something tells me she is ok." Xander sighs, rolling his eyes and reassuring himself he is right at the same time.  
  
"But what if Angelus got her?"  
  
"Will! Stop it!! She is not dead! If she was dead, Acathla would be open and we would be sucked into hell. She probably wanted some alone time that's all!"  
  
"XANDER! It's been two months!" Willow sobs exasperated into the phone.  
  
"She will call. Don't worry." Xander tries desperately to comfort his best friend.  
  
"We can't take it anymore Xander. Especially with the new killer in town." Willows sobs calm down as she listens to Xander's calming voice.  
  
"We'll get it Willow, whatever it is, we'll get it."  
  
"What if its too big for us and we don't get it?" Willow starts to panic again. "It's already slaughtered several people and we believe it's attached to the number of vampire killings that have happened over the past few weeks!"  
  
"Calm Will. We'll go see Giles in the morning, see if he has heard any news from either the Buffster or about this new critter in town."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye Will."  
  
"Xand?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~* 


	3. Drowning

Chap 3  
  
"Another." A glass is slammed down on the front of the bar.  
  
"Miss, don't you think you've had enough?" The barman smiles kindly at the blonde while drying another glass.  
  
"Well obviously not because if I had enough then I wouldn't be asking for more!" Her green eyes, flared with fire.  
  
And so the barman obeys, topping up the glass with yet more vodka and coke.  She is so going to pay for that in the morning.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" The barman looks up and notices the blonde man, seat himself next to the blonde woman and smiles.  Maybe he can cheer her up.  
  
"Whatever" She doesn't even look up from her drink, she hasn't even looked at his face.  
  
"Never thought I'd bloody hear you say that." The young man scoffs and instantly the woman's head shoots up, her gaze meeting the young mans.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
******  
I need to numb the pain.    
  
I demand another drink and after a bit of banter, the barman gives in and another is handed to me.  It's been 2 months and still the pain is fresh like a newly cut wound, over a scar that's trying to heal.  
  
And I thought Slayer's healed fast.  
  
In 2 months I have travelled across the country and have finally rested in New York.  I have to keep moving, for I know eventually they will find me.  
  
I swirl the coke and vodka around in my glass and wince at the disgusting aroma that proceeds to circulate around the glass.  Never liked vodka, only ever drank it to send me into such a stupor that I couldn't feel the pain.  
  
Another swig is taken and I feel a guy seat himself next to me.   I roll my eyes and avoid looking at him.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  His voice is deep and husky, one that rings a bell far back in my memory but I am too drunk to notice.  
  
"Whatever" What harm could he commit?  I am the slayer for gods sake even if I am drunk.  
  
"Never thought I'd bloody hear you say that."  
  
Fuck.  
  
I recognise that voice now.  Thick with malice and cockiness, a strong English drawl, echoing inside my head.  
  
"Spike?" What the hell is he doing here??   
  
"Hello, slayer." He smiles and takes a sip of his whiskey.  
  
"I should kill you."   
  
"No Shit Sherlock" He rolls his eyes and shrugs.  Time passes and still we are silent.  I choose to break it.  
  
"So what brings you to New York?" I ask casually.  Why the hell I'm being nice I have no idea, but maybe it's the fact that I haven't see a friendly face in a while.  Spike? Friendly?  Fuck I'm drunk.  
  
"Could ask you the same question pet."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." I bottle up straight away.    
  
"Well neither do I."  
  
******  
  
"Hi Giles." Willow mutters quietly into the room, as she searches for the watcher.  
  
There's a flurry of movement from the corner of the library and a muffled grunt as Giles sits up suddenly, causing a pile of books to cascade to the floor.  
  
"Whoa there G-man, lack of sleep much?" Xander smiles bemused at the watchers new look.  
  
"Yes, well, quite." Giles re-adjusts his glasses that are half hanging off his face and smoothes down his sleep-ridden hair.  
  
"Any news?" Willow shrugs and lets out a slight laugh, trying to shrug off the obvious worry that crosses her face.  
  
"None I am afraid." Giles answers, his face void of any expression.  
  
"It'll be ok Willow, she'll be back." Xander places a comforting hand on his best friends shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Giles joins in, trying to convince himself at the same time.  
  
"What about the new demon, anything about that?" Xander takes charge of the conversation, trying to be strong for Willow.  
  
"W-Well, I've looked up various beasts but nothing seems to add up." Giles frowns and picks up a book from the pile that lies on the floor.  "See, there's the Kakoushka demon, that kills its prey by snapping its neck and then ripping open its throat, but it is very solitary and would never work with a vampire."  
  
"Well, could it just be some sort of Vampire killing?" Willow asks, deciding its best to throw herself into the work rather than face the pain of her best friends departure.  
  
"Well I was thinking that but one killing was made literally before sunrise, no vampire would risk such a kill." Giles answers, his brow furrowing in puzzlement.  
  
"Well I suppose we should all get on researching then." A calm voice emits from the double doors of the library.  
  
All 3 Scooby's, cast a glance towards the door in amazement.  
  
"What? So now I can't research with you?" Cordelia Chase, barges past Willow and takes a book from Giles.  
  
"Cordelia? Research? Am I dreaming?" Xander asks bewildered by the sudden turn of events.  
  
"No Dumbass, I'm just trying to make sure its not my ass that gets ripped off next time I'm out shopping.  The faster we find the demon, the safer my ass will be."  
  
******  
"And then she has the decency to leave me for a slim ball of a demon! I mean, what the hell is wrong with me?" Spike mutters, slurring slightly and almost toppling off his stool.  
  
I gasp and laugh as he regains his balance using the bar to steady himself.  "What do you mean what's wrong with you? More like what's RIGHT with you Spike."  
  
He glares yet I continue my drunken speech.  
  
"You're a vampire.  What is right with that?  Also you're a drunk as proven tonight.  You're sarcastic, stubborn, English, have really bad hair and dress sense."  
  
He scoffs in protest.  "Dru's a vampire too! Why would she leave me?  She craved the violence and horror factor that I carry."  He thumps his head loudly on top of the bar.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure she'll come crawling back for more once she's bored of the icky demon." I raise my glass once more and take a swig of the alcohol inside.  
  
"Really?  You think?" His deep blue eyes light up at the thought of Dru's return.  
  
"Yeah probably.  Everyone else seems to get the fucking luck around here." I sigh inwardly and suddenly wish I wasn't in the bar any longer.  
  
******  
_She never heard the silent thud behind her.  
  
She never felt the hot breath on the back of her neck.  
  
She never sensed it following her.  
  
She never knew what hit her.  
  
She never saw it till it was too late.  
  
_

_She felt the pain rip through her body before she could avoid it.  
  
She heard the growl as her blood seeped from her flesh wound and pooled at her feet.  
  
She cried out in fear as she felt the teeth break her skin and whimpered as she felt her life leave her.  
  
Her body fell like a stone to the ground, pale, lifeless eyes, staring up at the beautiful moonlit sky.    
_  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~*  
  
  
  



	4. Solved?

Authors note:: Right, before any of you say anything in your beautiful reviews, the beginning of this chap has nothing to do wid it I no, but I felt like being creative and will b used to identify "Somethin" later on so bare with it people!! Anyways I know its been a long time, had a few probs and wrote this chap bout a month ago but I just cant seem to b happy with it… so im leaving it as it is and you'll have to deal with this bad chap and hopefully the next one will b better!!!!!  
  
Here goes…  
  
Chap 4  
  
_Thud, thud, thud, thud.  
  
Their graceful bodies move fluidly as each leg takes another stride, their long flowing tails pan out behind them as with each step taken their pace quickens.  
  
Black.  
  
So black is his coat as the moon shines down on it, casting an eerie reflection in the shine of the fur.  
  
Such a beautiful creature.  
  
Ears pricked he stops as he hears the little one, cry out like a child in the darkness.  
  
Danger.  
  
He hardly seems to slow his pace as he whirls around and gallops head on for the other side of the woodland.  
  
But there is no hope.  
  
He smells it in the air before he reaches the young colt.  Fire burns in his eyes as he rampages onwards, his solid hooves compacting the ground, thundering onwards like a vicious thunderstorm.  
  
The beast is curled over the young one as the stallion approaches, his nostrils flared in anger.  
  
He brings his hooves up high and slams down hard on the ground before the beast as a warning of what is to come.  
  
Again he rises and brings down his hooves upon the beasts back and it cries out in pain, bone cracking under the pressure, blood seeping from the wounds that appear.  
  
******_  
Slowly he runs his hands through his hair and removes his glasses, rubbing his eyes to clear away the sleep that threatens to fall.  
  
The glasses are placed back on as he continues to read the newspaper article.  
  
**FARMER DEVESTATED BY LATEST KILLINGS.  
  
**_In the early hours of Sunday morning Mr Harries of Liege Manor Farm, Sunnydale found the most horrific sight in decades.  On the open plains of his farm he found a massacre of his prize-winning horses.  Up to 30 horses were killed and many are to be linked with the wild dog attacks even though experts think it may be something larger.  Only one horse survived the attack, Cruz, the famous black stallion that has won countless showing events.  The horses were said to be gruesomely killed and lain out in a line across the paddock, drained completely of blood and slashed horrifically.  
  
_Giles looks up from the paper and sighs heavily.  He knows it has nothing to do with wild dogs.  It's got to be the new beastie, a beastie that by the sounds of it would be a handful even for the slayer.  
  
Shit.  
  
He rises slowly from his chair and stretches.  Time he called in with the gang, check they haven't found anything on patrol last night.  
  
******  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
Ouch.  
   
The room sways and I grasp my stomach as it threatens to spill the contents of last night's dinner and drink fest all over the bedroom floor.  
  
Yuck.  
  
Its been 3 months now since I've left Sunnydale and 1 since that first night with Spike and still the wound is raw as if it had happened yesterday.  All I can do is try to numb it with the alcohol.  
  
I see Spike more often now.  Every now and then we bump into each other while on our individual bar crawls where we will both moan and complain about our lives and how terrible it is.    
  
But I still won't tell him the truth of why I ran.  
  
He probably knows.  Deep down he must have known that either Angel or me was going to die.  With a fight like that, hell even I knew one of us was going to go.  
  
Yet he shocks me every time I see him as he attentively avoids the subject of Angel and Sunnydale especially about the gang and my mom.  
  
Everyday I think about what I've left behind.  My friends, my family, my town, my demons, my hellmouth – my angel.  That's what spurs me onto the next drink, just enough to intoxicate me out of my mind so I no longer have to suffer with the thoughts of home and where my lover died.  
  
A single tear streams down my face and I shake my head pitifully.  I am supposed to be the slayer.  THE FUCKING SLAYER!  One in every generation shit.  I'm supposed to be strong; I'm supposed to be able to deal.  
  
But no slayer training could ever prepare me for this.  
  
******  
  
"Hum de hum de dum de dum de hum!" Xander hums to himself as he makes his way back from Willows house to his own.  
  
"HELP!!" Xander stops dead in his tracks as he hears clearly a woman's voice screaming for help.  
  
"Ok, chill, It's ok.  Just think what the Buffster would do right about now." Xander anxiously leaps from one foot to the other as he decides whether he should approach or not.  
  
"Damn my curious and loveable self." He mutters as he strides on towards the screaming.  
  
Entering the cemetery at midnight was not the smartest thing in the world that Xander Harries could have done right now.  
  
Slowly and cautiously he makes his way across the cemetery avoiding the graves and hiding behind the odd tree and bush that are scattered about the ancient grounds until finally he reaches a clearing surrounded by bushes.  
  
Quickly he hides behind the closest one.  
  
"Please let it be a mugger, please god let it not be a demon.  Please don't let it see me and please please please let it not kill anyone right in front of me." Xander whispers to himself as he starts to rise slightly to see beyond the dense bush.  
  
"Oh shit." He mutters as the woman lets out one last scream, her blood staining the land.  
  
Xander leaps to his feet and starts running for Willows.   
******  
  
"GILES!" Xander came bursting through the small door and into the living room.  
  
"GILES!" Willow soon followed holding a wooden stake in her hand.  
  
"What the - ?" Giles came running out of the kitchen, his glasses outstretched in front of him.  "What the heavens is wrong?" Instant worry creases his brow.  
  
"We – We" Willow starts but is too out of breath to continue and ends up dropping down onto the sofa.  
  
"Xander?" Giles turns to the scared looking teenager with a matter of urgency.  
  
"Beast." He mutters quietly "We know what it is."  
  
Giles takes a seat on the couch and rests his elbows on his knees.  "A Quoniom?" He asks with a sigh, revealing the demon that they lately thought the killings might have belonged to.  
  
"Nope, much worse." Willow sighs heavily and continues to try to steady her breathing.  
  
"Well come on tell me!" Giles starts to get angry.  
  
"Its Angel."  
  
*~* Please read and review!!!! *~*  
  



	5. You

Authors note: Is it really that crap?? Wheres the reviews ppl!! Im seriously thinking about leaving this story and continuing with ones based on Spike and Buffy… They seem to get more reviews these days!!! Neways if u like it and want me to keep on going, THEN TELL ME!!!!!   
  
Chap 5  
  
A loose piece of newspaper fluttered past my head as I headed down an alley, taking a new shortcut to yet another of my drinking places.  The wind picks up and I swat away the newspaper, catching it in my hand.  I'm about to throw it away when something catches my eye:  
  
**FARMER DEVESTATED BY LATEST KILLINGS.  
  
**_In the early hours of Sunday morning Mr Harries of Liege Manor Farm, Sunnydale found the most horrific sight in decades.  On the open plains of his farm he found a massacre of his prize-winning horses.  Up to 30 horses were killed and many are to be linked with the wild dog attacks even though experts think it may be something larger.  Only one horse survived the attack, Cruz, the famous black stallion that has won countless showing events.  The horses were said to be gruesomely killed and lain out in a line across the paddock, drained completely of blood and slashed horrifically.  
  
_I knew it wasn't a large dog or even a big cat, it was a demon.  Instantly I think of my friends back in Sunnydale.  Who was going to help them now the slayer has gone?  Worry hits my stomach hard and all I can think about is how I can help.  
  
Since when had I started caring again?  
  
Sometimes I think about them, struggling with the truth, knowing about the demons.  I know that none of them would walk away on this; they have gone through way too much to stop now no matter how scared or frightened they are.  
  
Bet they are out there, searching for the demon as I am thinking about them.  God damn them!  If only I had the strength to carry on like they have.  
  
There's one thing for sure though.  
  
I'll never go back.  
  
******  
  
Stunned silence filled the room.  
  
"W-W-What?" Giles took a seat.  
  
"Angel, it was Angel or should I say Angelus." Xander repeats quietly taking a seat across from Giles.  
  
There's another pause.  
  
"Are you absolutely positively sure Xander that it was Angel?  I mean he should be dead technically speaking of course."  Giles looks up at Xander, leaning his elbows on his knees.  
  
"It was him.  I recognised the tattoo on his back, he had a huge Hoof print in the centre of his spine and was pretty cut up."  Xander answered calmly, casting a glance at Willow.  
  
"But – How?" Giles rises slowly from his chair and begins a slow pace across the living room.  
  
"Gee Giles, I'll just look it up in my huge I-no-the-answers-to-all-the-questions book." Xander remarks sarcastically.  
  
Giles glares back in return.  
  
"Come on guys, so what if we don't know how he came back?  All we do know is that he is here and we need to stop him killing." Willow takes a few paces towards Giles, stopping his pacing.  
  
"You are right Willow, we need to stop him.  Xander, Where did you last see Angel and what was he doing?"  
  
"At Rest fields, eating a blonde girl." Xander shakes his head and looks at his feet defeated.  
  
"OK…" Willow turns to face Giles.  "So what do you think we should do?"  
  
"Well the first thing we should do is to follow him, find out where he is living, W-what he is planning, eating, everything we can."  
  
Xander stares blankly at the old watcher.  
  
"No-way am I following Angelus.  Absolutely no way in hell are you going to see me anywhere near that Vampire EVER again."  
  
******  
"Why is it always me?  What did I do to deserve this?" Xander looks up at the sky.  "You better be saving me a good seat up there for what I do for this world."  
  
He sighs heavily and digs his hands deeper in his pockets, retracing his steps from Giles and heading towards Rest Field Cemetery.  
  
******  
_Roaming onwards, the heavy bus trundles along the gritted road heading away from the place he last seen her.  The place of his death.  
  
An angry growl issues inside his chest, rumbling throughout the baggage hold.  He knows he will find her.  There is no hiding from him.  
  
Her name he can't remember.  
  
All he knows is that she should pay for what she has done to him, pay for the pain he has been through, and pay for everything that has happened.  
  
The bus passes the sign that she past only months ago:  
  
**NOW LEAVING SUNNYDALE**_

**_Come Back Soon!  
  
_********  
Its been following me for days.  
  
I first noticed it outside a club one night as I was on my way home.  I could hear the footsteps up above, running across the top of the building, following me from a great height.  
  
But by the time I tried to see it, it had left**_, _**leaving no clue to what or who it was.**_  
  
_**And so I continued with life, ignoring that night and thinking no more of it.  But worse was still to come.  
  
Every night I started to get followed and sometimes when I broke into a run it kept up with me, the only clue I had to its identity.  It had to be a demon; no normal human could keep up with my slayer pace.  
  
My instant thoughts were to the gang at home.  Had they sent a demon after me to bring me home?  
  
No, Giles would not allow it.  
  
So then I thought of Spike, was he chasing after me again, wanting my slayer blood?  
  
I thought otherwise when I bumped into him at a local club and walked a short distance with him, all the while feeling my stalker nearby.  
  
I used my slayer senses and it always told me it was a vampire (typical) but I could never get a good enough glimpse at it to be able to track it successfully.  
  
So here I am again, walking down an empty alley feeling the familiar feeling of being followed.  
  
I slow my pace, listening to the footsteps slow from behind so that it just keeps out of my eye range.  
  
I stop completely.  
  
"You know I know your there." I sigh heavily.  "Can't we get this over with and let me stake your ass?" I turn on the spot, trying to determine where the vamp is.  
  
A soft thud sounds behind me and I grin at myself.  So finally here we are, time to kick my stalkers ass.  
  
But when I turned around to face the demon, I started wishing I had never spoken up.  
  
*~* Please read and Review!!!! *~*  
  
  
  
  



	6. Tears

Authors note: Hey guys, sorry its been so long!! But I aint had much feed back from this fic so not so sure I should be continuing it!! Can some1 please tell me if I should or if im just wasting my energy on this one?! Thanks a lot! Please read and review!!!!  
  
here goes…  
  
Chap 6  
  
_Blonde hair. Green eyes.  
  
A spark of recognition issues in his head and he blinks, taking a moment to look her up and down.  
  
Bitch.  
  
Thoughts are lost in his head as his primitive mind takes over. Too late, the recognition is lost inside. Recognition that could save. Recognition that could stop. But not this time.   
  
He growls from his crouched position.  
  
The thing he hunts he has found, and inside he burns with hatred.

* * *

_A low brutal growl vibrates from his chest and I stand there not knowing what to do. This can't be. This is a dream. Another horrible, cruel dream.  
  
His muscles flinch slightly in the cold, his bare chest exposed to the harsh winter conditions. He is cut and bleeding, covered in bruises and scars. What's happened to him?  
  
Speech evades me and I stand there open mouth like a goldfish, looking like a jerk and wishing the dream would end.  
  
I pinch myself hard, and close my eyes.  
  
I open them once again and find the same scene depicted before me. Nope, it's real.  
  
I walk around him and watch as he maintains his distance, crouched on all fours, pacing around me like a lion would its pray.  
  
I look into the deep chocolate eyes that I know so well and find nothing. He's not inside there.  
  
"Angel?" I call to him and the growl grows quiet.  
  
There's no response.  
  
I take one step forward and found it to be a mistake. He crosses the space between us in seconds his fist meeting my ribs, his hands clawing at my skin.  
  
I place a foot upon his chest and kick hard, sending him flying into a dustbin, a cat runs frantically from behind as he stands tall, his muscles flexed in the moonlight.  
  
What the hell is going on?  
  
A single tear starts its journey down my cheek as I fight on, punching him hard in the face, knocking him to the floor and adding a cut to his cheek. He looks up at me and the growl returns, his brow furrows in anger and primal roar issues from his throat as he lunges at me again, pining me beneath him on the cold, wet floor.  
  
"Angel!" I scream, looking hard into his eyes. "It's me!" His grip remains tight on my wrists but his breathing slows as he casts a glance at my face.  
  
He snarls deeply and slaps me hard across the face and I struggle beneath him as I feel the burning of my skin on my cheek. I kick him over me and he lands hard on his back, lying there for a moment as I stand and approach, my muscles tense as I expect a second attack.  
  
He shakes his head and rolls to a crouched position and casts a glance up at me before turning on his heels and disappearing into the shadow behind. I try to follow but he is gone all to soon.  
  
Angel is back.  
  
Fuck.  
  
"Quite a little scene that was slayer." A knowing English drawl issues from a doorway.  
  
"Spike" I sigh.  
  
"What have you done to the poor bugger now?" He laughs slightly and lights a cigarette.  
  
I shake my head, as another tear falls I turn to face him.  
  
"Luv?" Concern flashes through his eyes but its quickly hidden. We may be old enemies but the past few months has brought a bond neither of us could have ever imagined.  
  
I collapse to my knees and let the tears fall. My rib is broken and blood pours from a cut on my eyebrow. But nothing compares to the pain of seeing Angel. Nothing will ever compare to that pain.  
  
I hear his footsteps approach and let him help me stand, the tears rolling freely down my cheeks to mingle with the blood from my eye causing a cascading crimson rivulet down my cheek and chin.  
  
"Come on lets get you cleaned up." Spike sighs and walks me away from the scene. The scene of my pain.

* * *

_The smell of her envelops him and he roars again, licking the blood that runs down his face and tasting it with relish.  
  
Why did he recoil? Why did he run?  
  
He shakes his head as finally thoughts start to appear in his head, thoughts that had been quelled long ago.  
  
He knew her well.  
  
He felt that now, and the hatred he held for her suddenly began to slowly fade away to be replaced with a new and fiery feeling that he couldn't understand.  
  
He clawed at his chest as he felt it and roared into the night's sky, pain seared through his body and a tear dripped down his cheek as he remembered the feeling of the whip crack against his back from hell. The fires of torment burned fresh in his mind and he knew she sent him there, he knew it was her that did it and she should pay.  
  
But now he had seen her half of him recoiled, calling on all that was human in him to realise that there was a reason she sent him. A distant memory should be found amongst the pain of his soul but as he struggled, to remember his torment remained.

* * *

_I slept poorly, my head spun and ached like I'd been hit by a sledgehammer and my ribs still seared with pain. I rolled slowly in the bed, and ignored the never-ending tears as they continued their journey. Why is he here? I thought I'd killed him? Is this my punishment? Is this my punishment for abandoning my slayer duties and leaving home?  
  
I stare at the white ceiling and wish more than anything that I was home in Sunnydale, with Giles and telling him about last night so that somehow he can explain to me what the hell has happened. But I can't go back. Not now. Not after all that has happened.  
  
It wouldn't be the same. My friends would probably disown me, and mom would look at me with disgust. And as for Giles, well, he would leave me too. I had to stay here and face things on my own, even if I am faced with the prospect of killing Angel all over again.  
  
Please read and review!


	7. Memories

Authors note: God its been a while! But you guys aren't reviewing!! Come on how am I to right if I don't get some feedback!! Hehe. Anyways, here you go, hope its ok... Let me no!!!  
  
Here goes...

Chap 7  
  
He found her no problem. Her scent was distinctive and something that sparked yet more recognition that he couldn't quite understand. Who was she?  
  
He shakes his head as he creeps inside the room, his bare feet padding noiselessly across the wooden floor towards the bed.  
  
She slept soundly, her body curled in a foetal position the sheets pulled up high on her body. He paused for a minute and breathed in sharply, hatred started to fade and he cocked his head to one side to look at her from another angle.  
  
An eyelid shoots open and he freezes to the spot, not knowing if she's spotted him.

* * *

I sensed him before he even entered the room. I know that feeling anywhere. I laid still trying to figure out what he was doing until he breathed in and I couldn't help myself any longer. I opened an eye, and stared at him, watching as his muscles tensed and his body froze to the spot.  
  
What do I do now?  
  
I sit up slowly, using all my slayer instincts to concentrate on his precise position and what I would do if he attacked. He stood still, straightening slightly as I rose in the bed but never taking his eyes off me.  
  
We both stared for what seemed eternity, neither of us moving from our positions, neither of us saying anything. Adrenaline pumped through my blood as I focused on his chocolate eyes, looking for the Angel I knew and loved.  
  
"Angel?" I finally broke the ice.  
  
A growl issued deep in his chest and he shook his head, as if trying to shake free a distant memory.  
  
"Its me, Buffy?" I hold on to the hope that he remembers me.

* * *

Buffy. Familiar.  
  
He shakes his head and looks up slowly, focusing on the woman before him. Her smell. Her blonde locks and green eyes. Buffy.  
  
Two steps forward and the gap is closing between them. Fire burns inside as he fights the anger and the need to kill. He knows her, but how?  
  
A finger traces along the top of the sheets as he feels the soft cotton between his fingertips, his eyes never leaving the woman on the bed. More hatred burns and he struggles, trying to shake loose the need to rip the young woman limb from limb.  
  
Why does he try to stop it?? Its not like he hasn't killed before.  
  
Then there's the fresh feeling inside that wills him hard not to kill, tells him not to touch her, tells him that he mustn't touch her. It fights the feelings of hatred and for sometime remains in control.

* * *

I can see he's fighting something. Maybe he is under a spell or enslaved by some hell-ridden demon intent on killing the slayer. Maybe he has lost his mind.

I scan a look at his body once more and I am horrified at what I discover. Large scars run laterally across his strong chest, dried blood clots the newly received cuts that run over his left shoulder and across his right cheekbone.

What the hell is going on?  
  
My instincts kick in once more as Angel steps closer, causing my slayer sense to start ringing in my ear. He is so close now I can see his well-defined masculine features and hear his rough ragged breathing.

Memories flash through my head like fire and I feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes at the thought of what I have done.  
  
I can see us, leaned against a tombstone, discussing the latest demon that we slayed together. His body is close to mine, I can feel the coolness of his skin against mine as he takes my hand in his and smiles that sweet smile at me. He leans down and gives me the sweetest kiss, innocent and deadly at the same time.  
  
I am snapped back to reality, Angel is stood before me, hasn't said anything to me but stares, fighting unconsciously something strong inside.

* * *

A memory flashes before him and he struggles once more with the hatred. 

He sees the blonde, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight, her smile warm and friendly. He sees himself take her hand and hold it to him; bringing it up to his lips to kiss and smile back in return. She giggles slightly and he feels himself smile in return, the warmth of her hand in his is intoxicating.  
  
She leans into him as she walks and he feels the slight pressure of her delicate body against his and feels a sudden rush of protectiveness for her, like he would literally die for her if he had to.

He blinks and finds the blonde still staring at him from the bed, her eyes filled with confusion, her hair tousled from her sleep.

"Buffy?" The roll of the word over his tongue is extremely familiar.  
  
He squints and steps closer, more and more memories of the blonde flooding his head and surrounding his body, invigorating his senses.  
  
A Necklace of a cross. A ring. A warm summer night spent wandering the park. A sword. A sword slicing through flesh of the blonde one. A sword slicing through his flesh. Green eyes meeting Brown.  
  
"Buffy?" It echoes in the night air, as he collapses to his knees hatred fighting with truth.

* * *

His voice is deep and rough like he hasn't used it for a while. It cracks in the air like a broken twig and I jump at the sound. Silence no longer remains.

I remain stock still, watching as he steps closer again. Two feet touch the floor and I find myself standing in front of him, dangerously close as he continues his fight.

A tear travels down his stained cheek and I want to reach out for him, I want to let him no I am here. I know if I make a move towards him it could end my life in seconds.

Then he utters my name again and falls to his knees before me, looking up at me through tear glassed eyes, and I have to hold back everything within me to stop myself from reaching out and touching him. Touching my Angel.

I feel a tear start its journey down my cheek. Here is my lover, back from hell in a state that seems beyond repair. His head drops and he pulls me to him, hugging my legs to his body and wailing piteously. I look down at his scarred back, deep welts run across his skin diagonally, red raw with pain. Bruises lay where scars do not making a patchwork image on his back of red and blue.

I can't hold back any longer. Tears finally spill, cascading down my skin and onto my T-shirt. This is it, all those months of running for what, to find that my lover is still alive. That there was no murder. No reason to leave Sunnydale.  
  
What have I done?  
  
Please read and review!!!!


End file.
